August Novacek
|- |'Name' |August Ethan Novacek |- |'Alias(es)' |None |- |'Position' |Airplane/Car Designer for The Order and FLAG |- |'Gender' | Male |- |'Born' |April 2, 1996 - Age 24 New York City, New York |- !colspan="2"|OUT OF CHARACTER |- |'Status' |Player Character |- |'OOC Account' | Numb3rsfan |- |'Affiliation' |The Order, Midnight Sun Industries,FLAG,Knight Industries |- |'Avatar' |Jonathan Rhys Meyers |} August is currently an Airplane/Car Designer for The Order and FLAG Physical Description * Height: 6ft 2in * Weight: 240 pounds * Eye Color: Blue * Hair Color: Dark Brown * Hair Style: Short Education Primary and Secondary: * Bridge Creek Elementary * Unknown *Unknown Post Secondary Education: * Julliard Military Education: * N/A Family *Father: Joshua Novacek **Deceased; house fire *Mother: Lyla Marie Novacek **Deceased; overdose *Brother(s): Shane Novacek **Deceased; accidental death at age 12 due to playing with a firearm *Sister(s): None. *Spouse: None *Children: None Skills August Novacek is a musical prodigy, something his parents found out when August was 7 years old. August is also a car and aircraft designer, willing to design anything automotive or any aircraft to anyone with deep pockets. Appearance August is tall and thin, almost bean pole thin. He has short, dark brown hair that sometimes stands up straight. His fingers are calloused from many years of playing different instruments and composing many pieces of music. Personality August doesn't like to verbally talk. He prefers to talk through his music and his work. When he really gets in to something he focuses solely on that, never liking to do anything else or go anywhere else until he's finished. Biography August Novacek was born to Joshua and Lyla Marie Novacek on April 2, 1996. At the age of 5 he got a hold of his father's guitar and started to smack the strings. He didn't understand anything about music, just that he liked the sound of the strings and notes he was hitting. As he got older his music improved, so much so that there was talk of letting him go to Julliard. However at the age of 12 things changed. In February August's twin brother Shane somehow got his father's semi automatic pistol and loaded it; intending to shoot some cans that were in the backyard, however something went wrong. The gun went off, firing a bullet directly in to Shane's heart, killing him instantly. 2 months later a faulty wire in the Novecek household caused the house to catch fire. Joshua Novacek quickly got his wife out of the burning house before going back in for August who was hiding under his burning bed. Joshua grabbed August and hauled him out from under the bed. When he tried to go downstairs he found the stairs burning, and the groaning of the roof told Joshua that it was going to collapse, so he did the only thing he could do which was toss August out of the window. August fell to the ground, landing in the family's pool which thankfully had been filled with water the other day. His father wasn't so lucky. Seconds after he threw his son out the window, the ceiling which had been on fire, collapsed on top of Joshua, killing him instantly. August and his mother tried to move on by moving in to an apartment but it was clear that Lyla couldn't forget her husband because she slipped in to a depression. Because of this she was unable to work, never being able to hold a job, and as a result she was never able to send her son to school. When August was 14 he returned home to find an eviction notice on the door of the apartment, giving him and his mother just 2 days to move out. Upon entering the apartment August found his mother dead on her bed, an open bottle of pills by her side. August turned around and left the apartment in a daze. He started walking and kept walking for what seemed like forever. He ended up at a church in New York City that had a sort of clinic set up to help children and families who had nowhere to go. It was there that August composed his first piece of music. The pastor of the church, upon hearing the 14 year old, took him to Julliard who called the boy a musical prodigy and agreed to teach August. While he was going to Julliard, August got in to designing. He designed muscle and racing cars, as well as airplanes that would be the 'next generation of aviation'. August preformed his first concert at the age of 15. After that he stayed with Julliard until he graduated at the age of 19. Upon graduating, August bought a modest house in California where he composes music as well as designs cars and anything that flies. Extra's August is currently aligned with The Order and FLAG He also sometimes speaks with an Irish accent. Dialogue Color Claim None Theme Song August's Rhapsody by Mark Mancina and Dead Man's Gun by Ashtar Command Category:Players Category:The Order Category:Midnight Sun Industries Category:FLAG Category:Knight Industries